


【Brujay/Batfamily】奠门

by DoloresM



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC - Fandom
Genre: M/M, brujay - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoloresM/pseuds/DoloresM





	【Brujay/Batfamily】奠门

蝙蝠侠本身便是个都市传说，很难想象他会去寻找另一个只在人们口中出现的传说，那或许只是哥谭人在暴力和毒品中苟延残喘幻想出的奇迹。“奠门”，传说可以让人回到任何他想要回到的时间，直到他在另一个时空生活到他离开原来世界的年龄才能选择是否返回。  
布鲁斯用了太久来证实这个传说的真实，罗宾的死在他心里的烙印随着时间越来越深，半夜惊醒的他常常盯着那套染血的制服直到黎明，等到他把这份刀割的记忆挂满枷锁埋进心底的时候，杰森回家了。  
“你应该去墓地看看。”后来提姆看似无意地说，“它存在于你的愿望里，而你的愿望和死亡有关。”蝙蝠家的人多少都对过去有些不甘，而杰森却是少有的那个愿意去相信传说的人，他告诉提姆关于“奠门”的传说，用“我曾在墓地见过那个门，因为我的愿望和死亡有关”结束了对话。  
“把精力放在抢劫案上。”布鲁斯低着嗓音回答，他敲打键盘的手没有停止，但提姆的话却一遍一遍徘徊在他脑中。布鲁斯穿上制服在凌晨偷偷来到了墓地，杰森曾经的天使墓碑仍旧伫立在长了杂草的土地中，紧接着雾中打开了一扇门，一个没有脸的人站在一旁，“你要回到什么时间？”它问。

与守门人的交涉并不算繁琐，确认过返程的时间之后他就踏入了门中。布鲁斯再次睁开眼的时候还是深冬，他在电脑前打了个冷颤，都市传说是真的，他活动了下身体发现这四年间的伤口和病痛都消失了，他的身体回到了四年前的状态。  
“B？”罗宾从电脑屏幕旁探出头来，他还没换下制服，手指因为天冷而有些发紫，“你睡着了吗，我在电脑后面躲得都无聊死了。”他被布鲁斯严肃的眼神盯得有点打怵，一根烟而已，蝙蝠侠应该不会发觉。  
“B？”杰森又大声地问了一遍，他从电脑后的缝隙中走出，上前凑到了布鲁斯面前。男人反而因为他的靠近而有些拘谨，握在扶手上的手指轻微地颤抖着。  
杰森大笑着跳进了布鲁斯怀里，冰凉的手挤进对方背脊和椅背的温暖缝隙里，“老家伙，你看起来想要个拥抱！”布鲁斯垂下眼帘看着怀里的孩子，前些日子和杰森的争吵还历历在目，他迫切地寻求一个答案，所以他踏进了那扇门，他回到了杰森死去的那年。  
“一根烟，杰森。”他把手搭在男孩的后背，既是安抚，也是限制对方溜走，“我在思考禁止你几晚的夜巡。”杰森发出惊叫，“是迪克！今天我们一起在天台抽的！”  
“迪克距离哥谭有大概一周的宇宙航程。”布鲁斯冷漠地指出，“在家反省三天，我会让阿福撤销你的甜点。”  
扯谎不成的杰森准备反咬一口，“你监视他，迪克会恨死你的。”  
“他只是定期给我发送行程。”  
“叛徒！”  
“现在，上楼去。”  
布鲁斯深吸了口气，他把之后四年所出现的重大事件根据记忆归档在电脑中，按部就班地继续夜巡，多次提前打击了企鹅人或者是小丑的犯罪行为使得阿卡姆内部惶惶不安，蝙蝠侠拥有超能力的谣言四起。  
终于，在那天到来的时候，他跟踪杰森最终来到了仓库，厚重的战靴踹开大门，撬棍在落在杰森身上之前先报应在了小丑身上，怒火从四年前一路灼烧到现在布鲁斯的心底，他折断了小丑的骨头就像是他曾对罗宾做得那样。最后蝙蝠侠用披风拭去满手的血迹，解开束缚着罗宾的绳索。  
“我很抱歉，蝙蝠侠。”男孩低着头，偷跑已经有违规据了，顺带落入小丑的陷阱还险些把自己和生母害死足够使他恐慌。迪克曾是个完美的罗宾，杰森知道自己不会是第一个，也不会是最后一个，但他可能会是唯一一个真的被蝙蝠侠扫地出门的人。  
“我不打算再失去你一次。”蝙蝠侠说着把罗宾抱在了怀里，他用披风裹住了对方身体，伸手把地上瑟瑟发抖跪坐着的女人拽起。他没有回应杰森疑惑的眼神，只是在男孩冻得打喷嚏时收紧了手臂。  
四年的时间很快过去了，女人被妥善安置并确保她不会再把任何秘密告知于他人，布鲁斯也不时能感到有人在监视着自己的一举一动。杰森在快要成年的时候个头疯长，后来他敲碎了一个恋童癖高官的脑袋，与布鲁斯分道扬镳单飞那天，他把提姆带进了家门，“你要不给他洗脑要不把他带走，别让他天天在我耳边喊布鲁斯•韦恩就是蝙蝠侠了行吗。”  
布鲁斯在他离开自己世界的那天回到了墓地，杰森的墓碑不见了，无脸的守门人打开了奠门，“很多人选择留在这里，你的愿望实现了，为什么还要回去？”  
布鲁斯迈过门槛的步伐停顿了一下，“我来寻找答案，我的目的达成了。”刺眼的白光淹没了他。“你是个聪明人，这是段好故事，我就收下了。”守门人的声音落下，雾气重新笼罩在身边，身后的门已经消失不见。  
“你回到了什么时候？”突然有人发声，语调不急不缓却带着嘲讽，“我以为你不相信什么都市传说呢。”  
布鲁斯循着声音走近，杰森坐在他自己的墓碑上，没有戴头罩让他的情绪一览无余，“怎么，没有什么有趣的可以分享吗？”  
“你回去过。”布鲁斯没有回答杰森的问题，“你告诉了提姆是为了间接告诉我奠门在哪里，为什么？”  
“因为如果你选择留在那个世界我就可以摆脱你半夜的突然造访？”杰森耸了耸肩，布鲁斯看起来完全不买他的账，“好吧，我第一次回去的时候选择没有撬你那个该死的轮胎，结果第三年我悲惨地死在帮派火拼里。第二次我提前杀了小丑，你让我离开了哥谭，可是不到一年哥谭就发生了大型暴动，蝙蝠侠被杀死了而哥谭也变成了罪犯的都市。第三次我把母亲的线索留给了你，但是你选择一个人去救她，小丑把你和她抓了起来，我赶到的时候仓库正好发生爆炸。”  
杰森停顿了一下，他看起来焦虑不安，穿过奠门的故事就像是一场噩梦，他把蝙蝠侠的尸体从碎石中挖出的时候哭得声嘶力竭，最后他找到了小丑，把对方一点点折磨致死，超人最终将发疯的前义警抓进了阿卡姆。  
“第四次我在复活之后自杀了，等待奠门重新打开的时候塔利亚杀死了达米安，之后又杀死你了。”杰森自嘲地笑出声，“我猜这种破事总是发生在我们身上对不对，失败死亡和内讧。”  
“我赶上了。”布鲁斯突然说，他的声线并不平静，知晓杰森每一次回到过去时的行为让他无法保持冷静，“你没有死在小丑手里，未来和这里也并没有多大的变化，只不过你不再自称红头罩了。”  
“而你却不肯留在那里选择一个我没有惨死的结局？”杰森语气状似尖锐地说。  
“你我都清楚门的另一侧不过是一个梦，沉睡在梦中的人会在真正的世界里消失。”他迈步向庄园走去，坐在墓碑上的青年跳下来紧跟在他身后，“我达成了目的，所以我醒来了。”  
“怎么，你发现即使没有被拉萨路池水荼毒的我也是个不折不扣的杀人犯了吗。”  
“我发现你在靠自己抵抗拉萨路的疯狂，杰森，你是我们所有人中能够站在灰色领域的人，我不会赞同你杀人，但同样我也不会把你当作罪犯。”这段话他想了很久，杰森对于他的措辞总是敏感异常，布鲁斯尝试隐晦的和解而不是再一次的争吵，“我并不失望。”他回头看着杰森，把对方所有的慌乱和惊讶收进眼底。  
杰森一次次回到过去，在每一次和布鲁斯爆发激烈的争吵之后，他既寻求对方的接纳又逼迫对方的失望，有时他觉得自己就像是个捣蛋的孩子来吸引大人的目光，因为他永远不会是最好的孩子。  
或许布鲁斯并不这么认为呢？杰森尴尬地低着头盯着地面的小石块，没有人是第二个迪克，但同样也没人能做第二个杰森，第二个提姆或者是第二个达米安。杰森的耳朵有些发红，“我不失望”和“我为你骄傲”在前罗宾耳中是同样的重量。  
布鲁斯看着局促的杰森废了些力气憋住了笑意，“你看起来想要个拥抱。”他说，在对上杰森的目光时伸出了手。  
布鲁斯拥抱了杰森，即使对方冲来的力度有些重，但对于蝙蝠侠来说并不是大问题，杰森几乎要和他一般高，倒也方便了对方把头埋在他肩上装作没有流泪。

“布鲁斯说我是最好的那个。”杰森在安全屋边做饭边和迪克打电话，“他还说小红比恶魔崽子乖多了。”迪克正在泰坦做客，他吃着夜宵把开着免提的手机放在桌子上，路过的达米安一刀捅穿了他的手机。  
“父亲才不会说这样的话，陶德是最烂的罗宾！”达米安冲出门的时候迪克还在考虑要不要先吃完自己碗里的麦片。  
提姆直到半年后的家庭聚会时才明白为什么之前达米安冲进他的屋子砍碎了他的电脑，而杰森为了一时口快付出了十二个报废头罩的代价。  
“父亲。”达米安抱着和他差不多高的枕头站在卧室门口，刚睡醒的布鲁斯不明意义地看着他的儿子，“我表现的比德雷克乖的话你能抱抱我吗？”  
布鲁斯看起来惊恐到快要从窗户翻出去。  
知晓事情原委之后，布鲁斯告诉迪克，在那个可能的结局中杰森自称“红日战士”，导致红头罩一度黑白两道风评被害。

END  
——————————————————————————————  
脑洞来自于扶他柠檬茶太太的《奠梯》。  
还是复健短打，攒点甜饼补偿之后可能会写的大量BE（？  
其实我想了另一个结局，就是杰森因为多次回去被强行留作奠门的守门人，而布鲁斯没能把他救回去（。  
（我觉得我太没良心）


End file.
